


Book O' Oneshots

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, enjoy these oneshots!, if there are fandoms i'll put it in the chapter tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Exactly what the title says, this is full of random oneshots, most being little snippets and drabbles. Comment a prompt, if you'd like, and I'll see what I can do.





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo welcome to the book of oneshots! This'll be mostly fandomless drabbles, and pretty open ended, so peruse as you'd like! If you want to continue one of these, show me! I'd love to see what you write! And if you comment a prompt, I'll probably end up writing something for that lol.


	2. Teatime. Awkward, yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sip sip*  
> Tags: Fandomless work, pretty diddly darn open ended so uhhh tell me what you think

Teatime between enemies. One could say it would be very awkward, with tension that could be cut by a dull knife. Indeed, it was. The hero sipping his tea, eying the Villainess sitting across from him warily. The Villainess simply ignored the Hero, opting to elegantly eat her cake, although the fork stabbed into the pastry with more force than needed. No words were exchanged, just small glares and feigned disinterest. Sighing, the Villainess put down her plate, the cake reduced to a few mere crumbs.

She turned to face the Hero, who simply titled his head in turn, and asked: _“Why did you ask for my presence?”_


	3. Fear & Unhappiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (English class prompt)  
> In literature, dystopias are unhappy societies where people live in fear. The world described in George Orwell’s 1984 is a classic dystopia.  
> Come up with a fictional dystopia of your own and write a few paragraphs describing it. What makes it so terrible? What are its inhabitants scared of? What is everyday life like?  
> You may either write it as a narrative (short story) or write as an expository piece (explain the elements)
> 
> Tags: Implied Violence, Implied Cannibalism

“Absolutely unbelievable.” I grumbled, tossing away the empty can.

Hearing it land with a quiet clank somewhere, I sighed. I needed to find some sort of food soon, if not for myself, then for my companions. Food shortages had started years ago, back when I was a child. Violent riots soon followed, until countries collapsed. Now there were three kinds of people out here: Cannibals, insane folk, and the ones who managed to hold onto some sanity.

I suppose I could be considered a cannibal, part time. I never truly enjoyed it, but sometimes, one gets a little too hungry! Eying another box, my attention was caught by the sound of shuffling. There! Someone had came stumbling around the corner. Squinting, I could see the person looked gaunt, well, more so than usual. As they came closer, I could barely hear the strangled breaths they took, and the wild look in their eyes.

Pulling out my pipe, I pointed it at the figure threateningly. Unsurprisingly, they kept up their shuffle, no hesitation in its steps. Waiting for it to get in range, I took a baseball stance and swung.

‘Crack!’

Tilting my head, I eyed the figure, and the growing puddle of blood beneath its head. Shrugging, I put my pipe away and bent down to pick it up. Stumbling a bit as I stood, I put a steadying hand on the corpse over my shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t want to drop this, there’s need to waste food after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Munch munch munch.......


End file.
